The Big Three
by Kratos Pwns
Summary: Beyond the conflict that is the Console War, a triplet of gamers must put aside their differences to protect the games that they love from the Trolls.


**Hello writers and/or readers, thank you for taking some time out of your day to read this story of mine. As most of us know the console war has been around as long as gaming itself. While I myself am a PS3 player, as my pen name may suggest, I understand that the 360 and the Wii are great consoles. I once played 'Halo Reach' with my friend a few months back on his X-box 360 and had a blast playing it, and my aunt has a Wii and I played 'Star Wars: the Force Unleashed' on it once.**

**Another note I want to make, this is not a self-insert fic, the main characters in this story are all based off of people that I know. Also some of the games I'll mention in this story I haven't even played so forgive me if I'm not accurate in regards to a few things I'm trying to make everything sound right as possible. One more thing, the setting in this story is the current date this story was publishhed and will not change as time goes by. And lastly, the disclaimer; I mean c'mon I'm just a High School student how could I possibly own any rights to these awesome games.**

**So without further adu (can someone tell me how to spell that right?), enjoy.**

* * *

_In a very cartoonish setting with giant mushrooms everywhere, a short man sporting a red cap with an M on the front, a red shirt, blue overalls and a big moustache was driving what could only be described as a go-cart vehicle nearing what looked like a finish line of sorts. _

_He was on a very steady course until a giant turtle shell from behind rammed into his vehicle and made him spin out of control slowing him down. While that was happening a man similar to the one in red but wore yellow and purple instead of red and blue and had a W on his cap bypassed the man in red and crossed the finish line first before he did._

_**2**__**nd**__** Place**_

"Darn it!" Complained a somewhat short sixteen year old girl with long black hair wearing a white T-shirt covered mostly by a red hoodie and light blue jeans. She sighed in a bored manner as she put down her Wii remote next to a case that said 'Mario Kart 7'. Slouching on her chair she pondered on what game she should play next, 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' or 'Super Mario Galaxy', two of the choices she had from her collection of Wii games among some of her older consoles.

Her name was Barbara Parker and she was a long running Nintendo fan. She has played Nintendo games ever since she was a little girl when she played 'Star Fox 64' on her big brother's Nintendo 64 and has played every succeeding console since then. She did have a few PlayStation and X-Box games lying around but she was primarily a Nintendo fan at heart.

Barbara has been waiting for a while now to get her hands on the Wii U, the successor to the Wii, which was announced at E3 a few months back and won't be available until November 18 so she had one more month of waiting to do.

After a while of consideration Barbara decided to play 'Pokémon, Black and White', while the DS menu screen was loading she was thinking out loud, "I wonder if I should buy that PS All-stars game. It looks a bit like Smash Bros. so it'll probably be fun."

But now was not the time to think about purchases, now was the time to catch 'em all!

* * *

_A blizzard swept across the landscape as a figure dressed in a blue futuristic suit of armor trekked across the snowy fields carrying what looked like a shotgun only more advanced to today's standards. _

_Everything was going along perfectly for him and his team, all they needed was to take out one more of the enemy and the base would be theirs. As the blue suited figure continued on he noticed a speck of red at the edge of a door to the far right. This was it, running towards the small entrance to the compound, victory was assured, nothing could stop him n…_

_BAANG!_

_A shot rang across the compound as the man in blue armor was shot down by a sniper shot, the perpetrator was someone wearing the same type of armor only it was colored red. The blue one fell on the ground beside the wall of his splattered blood as the red one reloaded his rifle._

_**Red Team Wins**_

"What?!" Yelled a tall and skinny male seventeen year old wearing glasses over his squinty eyes, short brown hair, a T-shirt with the album cover for 'Indestructible' by 'Disturbed', and camouflage shorts. He banged his 360 controller on his arm chair in an annoyed manner

"Freaking Campers…" he grumbled to himself, "I can't believe that happened, we were so close too."

Deciding he had had enough of Team Slayer for one day he exited the server he was currently in and decided to play something else.

The boy's name was James Koop, and he was what you would call a Microsoft kind of person. The X-Box 360 was his main gaming platform. Most of the third party games he plays like 'Assassins Creed', 'Bioshock', 'Call of Duty', 'Fallout', 'Skyrim' to name a few, were all played with his 360. 'Halo' and 'Gears of War' were obvious favorites of his; however there was one favorite franchise of his that he would never find on an X-box, 'God of War'.

'God of war' one and two were perhaps his favorite PS2 games ever, and the ONLY reason he wanted to buy a PS3 was because of 'God of War 3'. Along with that game he bought a few other PlayStation exclusives including 'inFAMOUS' and 'Uncharted'.

There wasn't much to look forward to for the 360 this year as much as Sony or Nintendo has but there is one thing James has been dying to play, 'Halo 4', at last after all these years he will finally learn the fate of John 117 petty officer Master Chief. Maybe after a few years he'll learn the fate of Kratos as well, but 'GoW: Ascension' looks like a good game anyway.

_**Capture the Flag**_

"I am not going to lose this time," He mumbled.

* * *

_A small furry cat-like humanoid creature with large triangular ears colored yellow with brown strips wearing a suit of armor was fighting for his life inside a gladiator arena in outer space. The Audience stands were filled with giant red reptilian creatures with yellow eyes, huge muscular arms and very, very short legs. The small creature was on a large platform surrounded by lava and fighting the same reptilian creatures; some using arm blades and others using energy shields and bomb launchers. The furry creature was using a weapon that shot out small saw blades at the reptiles and he also had a giant wrench for melee attacks. Eventually the reptiles were all killed by the cat creature._

"_Here's the next wave!" said the announcer through the speaker system._

_More of the reptile creatures teleported onto the arena floor looking very bloodthirsty. The furry one tried to fight back and killed a few but he was soon overwhelmed by their strength and soon enough he fell over on his back and laid on the ground dead._

_**Challenge Failed**_

"Dammit!" mumbled somebody in an annoyed manner. That someone was a male seventeen year old with short black hair wearing a white Sox cap, a U.S Army Rangers T-shirt, and beige shorts. He sighed as he pushed the PS button in the middle of his dualshock controller to check the progress of his downloads. He saw that his download of 'Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus' had downloaded 84% so he decided to play a bit more of 'Ratchet and Clank Future: a Crack in Time'.

His name was Michael Cunningham and he was a big fan of the PlayStation. Ever since the era of the original PlayStation one in his early childhood years to his days with the PS2 where he found his favorite all-time series, 'Ratchet and Clank', up until the PS3 where he discovered many other great games such as 'God of War', inFAMOUS', 'Mortal Kombat', and others.

Although he played a lot of PS3, sitting right next to it was an X-box 360 with a couple of X-box games. Why? Michael enjoys a few rounds of 'Halo' every once in a while.

Despite all that, nothing was going to deter him from purchasing what might be his favorite game of the year, 'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale', the mash-up fighter of PlayStation's finest in an all-out fight. The only problem was that the gameplay just seems similar to 'Super Smash Bros' and all the Nintendo Fanboys start bashing on a game that hasn't even come out yet and is meant to be a celebration of the PlayStation and fighting games instead of trying to be a so called "rip-off". Game developers have been copying each other for years, 'Call of Duty' is a "rip-off" of every FPS that came before it and yet they sell millions of copies each year. 'Mortal Kombat' was a "rip-off" of 'Street Fighter' but no one ever cared, in fact it is considered to be better than 'Street fighter' by most. 'Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing' was a "rip-off" of 'Mario Kart' but it did very well in terms of sale and reception and is even getting a sequel. Point being you can't just judge a game because it looks similar to something else; it's been done for years by everybody.

"Why can't they all just shut up?" Michael questioned out of nowhere. "They should just play their own games and let us play ours."

But that game was still at least a month away, he still had to occupy his time by playing some of his old games.

* * *

"_Sir I think we found the perfect candidates"_

"_Let me see… Hmm… yes they'll do just nicely"_

"_Should we contact them now sir?"_

"_Yes, its' time to kick off the 'Big Three' initiative."_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? If some of the gameplay scenes or references where a bit inaccurate please tell me in a review and while you're at it you can tell me what you think of this little introduction that I cooked up. **

**~Peace Off**


End file.
